L5r talk:Imperial Court
Old discussions: * L5R talk:Imperial Court/Archive1: Through February 06 * L5R talk:Imperial Court/Archive2: Through June 06 Crane Confusion * Doji Hatsu vs Doji Hatsuo fixed 00:23, 8 August 2006 (UTC) * Doji Mizobu vs Doji Mizhime We need to get some clarification on these... --Majushi 22:55, 7 August 2006 (UTC) Images What is the policy on images of characters? Could we scan images from the rpg books, and add them to their personalities page? I'm looking at page 16 of Way of the Crane, and there is one of Kachiko and Hoturi. If the pics could scanned and added in a small pic box ala the mons of the Clans and families i think that it could add an extra something to the pages... Also, i would suggest nothing more than one pic per character, and no use of card pics... Thoughs? --Majushi 13:39, 21 September 2006 (UTC) :It's a very good idea, and it would certainly add a lot to the articles, and to the wiki itself. I don't see any reason to exclude card images, either (In fact, I had already created Template:Card a long time ago just for this purpose). Just be sure they're tagged with some sort of copyright information and are used accordingly, and i should be no problem. 19:21, 22 September 2006 (UTC) ::Tried it out with Doji Hoturi and Bayushi Kachiko. What do you think? I'm sure there is some way of making these look better... --Majushi 13:42, 23 September 2006 (UTC) :::I like it. You can change the size of the images to shrink them a bit when displayed. I'll have to look into that; I know I have it around here somewhere. Also, I'm going to be doing a lot of reorganizing of the old image categories. Just ignore the huge list of updates that are about to come up. 14:14, 23 September 2006 (UTC) The catch of all this being that the pics do need to be used in some article. Without using them, they can't count as fair use. So... I'll get started helping creating a whole bunch of new stubs. 12:07, 26 September 2006 (UTC) :The only one i couldn't write anything about was Shiba Tsukimi; http://l5r.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Shiba_Tsukimi.jpg --Majushi 14:02, 26 September 2006 (UTC) ::That's OK; she was pretty much the one I could do off the top of my head. Incidentally, I remembered how to shrink the pictures within the article. 17:48, 26 September 2006 (UTC) ::How do you add the name below her picture? I used the picture boxes for the mons for the other pictures i added, but this one doesnt have the name below. I dont know if it needs to or not, but i was thinking mostly for continuity of articles... --Majushi 18:40, 26 September 2006 (UTC) :::Add "|frame|NAME" to the end. I just did it to Kimi. 19:59, 26 September 2006 (UTC) ::::I tried that, but it made her huge! --Majushi 23:25, 26 September 2006 (UTC) :::::Oops. You're right. You have to use "thumb|", not "frame|". I fixed it. 14:14, 27 September 2006 (UTC) I have to admit, I never really expected uploading images to be this popular. Shows what I know sometimes, huh? 12:03, 4 October 2006 (UTC) Disambiguation The DisambigNotice template was really only intended to be used for articles like Akasha, to clarify that someone messed up when they were adding the link if you didn't get to the page you were expecting. It just doesn't work on, for instance, Akasha (human), where you get a screwy and not-working link where you have to go create a redirect just to get it to work. My original idea being that for Akasha (human), people would already know they were at the page about the human named Akasha, and wouldn't really need to be told again. If you think the repetition is a good thing, that's fine, but don't use this template for it. 17:38, 29 September 2006 (UTC) Templates Is there any way of categorizing templates so that they ar all in an easy ot find place for people who want to add a template, but don't know which one to use because they can't find it? Would that category (say [[ Category:Templates ]] for example) come up in the articles that use the template? --Majushi 13:48, 30 September 2006 (UTC) :Yes, there is. To categorize a template, but not whatever page uses that template, simply add "Category:Name" to the template. Likewise, there is a tag to add categories to pages that use a template, but not the template itself. 19:33, 2 October 2006 (UTC) Temporary World Championships Moratorium Due to the confusion surrounding this year's Championships and their outcomes as of now, I'd like to propose that we not add any of the new information pertaining to it until the Story Team posts fiction about it. --HemlockMartinis 03:22, 2 October 2006 (UTC) :I agree completely. Naseru is dead? yeah, i'll believe it when i see it... --Majushi 07:03, 2 October 2006 (UTC) :Absolutely. I've been really hoping that things haven't been actually going to go completely to pot post-Wulf, so I'll gladly agree to all the time that is needed. 19:33, 2 October 2006 (UTC) I'm back! Sorry for disappearing for the last few weeks. I got married last month (yay me!), and needless to say, I've simply been busy with other things, like a wedding and a honeymoon. But now I'm back, and despite having to move next week, things are settling down some. I'll be off and on for a while because of the move, but I just wanted to say that I am not dead and gone. Thanks to everyone keeping things going while I was off, especially to everyone for doing so much work on the pictures. The place is starting to look really nice. I'm thinking it's time to clean up the Main Page some. Consider it a challenge. We'll see what we all come up with. 16:46, 3 November 2006 (UTC) :Good to have you back, i was getting a bit nervous with all the responsibility... Anyway, congrats on the wedding! --Majushi 19:51, 3 November 2006 (UTC) Chojo? There is an image here on Beet's site in the L5R section, but L5RSearch doesn't have any such card listed. Anyone know anythign about this one? 14:52, 9 November 2006 (UTC) :Nope, rings no bells for me... To be honest it doesn't really look like l5r to me (ignoring the sword...) --Majushi 15:25, 9 November 2006 (UTC) :It's possible that it's for Khan's Defiance. --HemlockMartinis 01:28, 18 November 2006 (UTC) Wizards.pro? Hi guys, we appear to be copied by another wiki? While I was looking for pictures I stumbled upon another wiki that has pages and pages copied from here word for word? Does anyone know anything about this? The URL is http://encyclopedia.wizards.pro/index.php For example this is their entry for the Hiruma family compared to ours Theirs Ours. The Hiruma page history on Wizards.pro actually shows that the last updates were done by Majushi and WestonWyse just over a year ago, this is most odd? Any ideas whats going on? -- Smileham 22:11 Fri 10 Nov :It's quite legal, if not exactly polite. The GFDL allows anyone to copy our submissions, without even the requirement to attribute their work. The misattribution to Wikipedia is a bit annoying, though. I actually can't access the site at work to find the appropriate addresses or make the appropriate changes, but I'd say feel free to add attribution to our woiki from the pages there and/or email the operator of the site to let them know that it did not come from Wikipedia, but from us. I'll probably do the same tonight after I'm off. 16:17, 13 November 2006 (UTC) Firefox 2 and Spelling Hi, just a recommendation for writers of the Wiki. Spelling seems to be a problem, I know that my spelling is rubbish without a spell checker. I just wanted to suggest using the FireFox 2 browser http://www.getfirefox.com and then installing the English spell checker. This then gives you the happy red lines under any spelling error in any form on the web, including the Wiki. You can also right click on any of the Rokugani words "misspelt" and save them so that they will be checked in the future. :I have to admit, a lot of people would probably consider this to be spam. At first glance, I was one of them. But the fact is, I've been looking for something to do exactly that. I should have figured there was a Firefox extension for it. 16:24, 13 November 2006 (UTC) New Template To try to make things a bit cleaner and easier, I created Template:PeoplePic yesterday. It's the same as the old Template:People, with two major changes. The obvious one is that is has space for a picture (and will also automatically add the article to the appropriate "with Pictures" category). The less obvious one is that you no longer have to enter every field (ie, if you don't know the person's parents, just leave it off; don't put "parents=Unknown" in anymore). It seems to work really well, so feel free to use to your heart's content. One caveat: I'm not finished yet. I'm trying to work it out so that "death2" is an optional field that will show up for Spirits but not for others, but I haven't totally figured that out yet. I'm sure it can be done, though. So for now, please don't create a Template:SpritiPic to fill the void. Just know that it's coming. 14:25, 15 November 2006 (UTC) :It's very cool. On a similar note i'm thinking of doing an upgrade on the nemuranai template to fit the fics in... --Majushi 14:34, 15 November 2006 (UTC) OK, I am reversing my earlier decision to create a new template. I have figured out how to make Spirits use the same template, and then I realized that it meant we only needed one template at all. Template:People is now good for all uses -- normals and Spirits, pictures and not, people with lots of detail and people with only a title and a picture. Any fields that are not entered will not be displayed, so no more worrying about ahving a template full of "Unknown"s. It should work a lot smoother. All the other character templates will be depreacted soon. Please start using this one for everything. 13:40, 17 November 2006 (UTC) :It's not currently working; ref Doji Teinko... --Majushi 13:47, 17 November 2006 (UTC) ::I noticed that shortly after that. Long story short, I hate some of the things that Wikimedia does that you would not expect, and it is working now. 14:32, 17 November 2006 (UTC) New look! I'm all about the prettifying these days. There's a completely new look for the front page. Leave me your thoughts. Also, I think it's time for featured articles. At the moment, there's little regulation, so nominate things while you can. Rules will probably come soon. For now, just try to make it a good article with a picture to use. 16:48, 17 November 2006 (UTC) :I just returned and I was floored when I saw the layout. It's awesome. As for the featured articles, where do we do the nominations? --HemlockMartinis 01:19, 18 November 2006 (UTC) ::L5r:Featured article nominations There's a lack of rules at the moment, so feel free to suggest whatever you like. And thank you; there was a good bit of inspiration to it (layout largely from the Homestar Runner Wiki and color from my old L5R site (don't look for updates; that was August of last year. I'll get back to it one of these days)). And welcome back. It's always great to have more help. 02:40, 18 November 2006 (UTC) Imperial Heralds? I just got the newest issue of the IH today. Do we have some kind of timer on adding information from it, like they do with the fiction archives? --HemlockMartinis 01:45, 20 November 2006 (UTC)